


delusions

by goddessorcat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessorcat/pseuds/goddessorcat
Summary: "Gerçeklik, sırf sen ona inanmayı bıraktığın için ortadan kalkmaz."-Hannibal





	1. 0; ay neden güneşten kaçardı

 Televizyondan gelen sesle birlikte irkilip oturuşunu düzeltmeyi denerken acıyan boynu yüzünden dudaklarından kaçan iniltiye engel olamamıştı, ne kadar zamandır yanlış bir pozisyonda oturuyor olabilirdi ki? Filmin başını hatırlıyordu, o zaman uyanıktı, ancak ortalarına dair bir fikri olduğunu hiç sanmıyordu. Yazık olmuştu, günlerdir uykusuzluk çekiyordu; daha doğrusu uykusuzluk ona çektiriyordu ve en sonunda uzun zamandır izlemek istediği filmi açıp karşısında uyumuştu. Gün ortasında uyumanın getirdiği iğrenç tat yüzünden ağzını şapırdatarak yanında oturan gence döndü, göz kapaklarının arasında milim vardı ancak kapanmayı reddediyor gibiydiler. İnatçılığının vardığı radde onu gülümsetmişti. Keşke aynı istikrarla kendisi de direnebilseydi uykuya dalmanın tatlı hissine. 

  Yanındaki genci dürtükleyerek onun da doğrulmasını sağladı, yarı açık gözler uzun bir süre kapalı kalıp yeniden açıldığında ne kadar kanlanmış olduğunu fark etti, başta yaptığına pişman olmuştu ama cevap olarak aldığı tebessüm içindeki negatif hislerin kökünü kurutmakta oldukça başarılıydı. Bu gülümsemeye bakarak yıllarını geçirebilirdi, binlerce fotoğrafını çekerek ölümsüzleştirmekten kendini alıkoymamalıydı; ellerine kramplar girene kadar defalarca çizmeliydi. İlham perisi hâline gelmiş olan bu güzel yüzü gözleri kapalı çizebilecek durumdaydı, bundan kesinlikle gurur duyuyordu.  Keskin çene hattı ve ışıldayan teniyle mükemmeldi, dünyanın en şanslı adamı olmalıydı; onun yanında uyuyabildiği için. Her şey gerçek olamayacak kadar iyi hissettiriyordu. 

  Loş odaya alışmış gözlerini gencin üstünden ayırmadan düşünmeye devam etti, bu kadar güzel şeyleri hak edecek neler yapmış olabilirdi ömründe? Tanrı'nın ona en büyük hediyesi Jongin olabilirdi, hiçbir zaman yeterince inançlı birisi olmamasına rağmen bunun için saatlerce şükredebilirdi, kiliselerin kapısını aşındırmaktan çekinmezdi. Yeter ki Jongin ellerinden kayıp gitmesin. Tek dileği buydu. 

  Yanında hareket etmeden yatmaya devam eden bedeni dürtükledi, öyle durmaya devam ederse ertesi güne her yeri tutulmuş olacaktı; kalkıp yatağa gitmesi gerekiyordu. Uykusu açılmaya devam ettikçe onu uyumaya gönderip filmi baştan izlemek daha da cazip geliyodu, esmer gencin uykusunu kaçırabilecek şeyler yapma isteği ise zihnini sarmaşıklar gibi çevrelemişti. Gülümseyerek dudaklarını gencin şakağına bastırdı, saçları burnunu gıdıklarken kokusu ise onu büyülüyordu; asla alışamayacak gibiydi bu güzelliğe. Cevap olarak genç hafifçe doğrularak ince bedenine doğru yaklaşmıştı, nefesi yüzünü ısıtıyordu. 

  Aynaya ne zaman baksa burnunu hoşnutsuzlukla kırıştırırdı, yanına yakışmadığı hissi onu bırakmayacak gibiydi. Jongin ışıldıyordu; Sehun ise soluktu, silik kalıyordu yanında. Bu düşünceye onun da kapılabilecek olmasından o kadar korkuyordu ki, ona belli etmemek için ağzını bile açmıyodu bu konu hakkında. Sadece solgun yansımasına bakmaktan vazgeçip yüzünü Jongin'e çevirmeyi tercih ediyordu ki teninin yumuşacık ışıltısı onu da yıkayabilsin. Gencin dizinin üstüne koyduğu elini tuttu, nabzını hissedebiliyordu; kaçırmadan sayabileceği kadar yavaş. Yüreği de alımlı zihni gibi uykuda. 

  Her şey o kadar güzeldi ki.

  Bembeyaz parmaklarının esmer tende gezinirken yarattığı tezat hoşuna gidiyordu, kendisininkilerin yanında kocaman duran dudakların boynuna hafifçe dokunup geçmesini seviyordu. Aralarındaki zıtlık gece ve gündüz gibiydi, ikisini birbirine daha çok bağlamaktan başka bir şeye yaramıyordu. Bir bütün haline gelmişlerdi, iki parçadan oluşan yapboz gibi. 

  Gözleri kör eden Güneş nereye giderse aşığı Ay da onun izini takip ediyordu, ayak izlerinin üstünden geçerek. 

  Sonsuza kadar böyle olmasını istiyordu, bu rüyanın sona ermemesini. Gerçeklikten uzaklaşmayı bile yeğliyordu, zamanı geldiğinde geri dönüşün daha da çok acıtacağını bilerek. Çünkü farkındaydı, sonsuzmuş gibi hissettirse de her rüya kısacık sürerdi; 

        saatler süren ölüm taklidinin içinde sadece birkaç önemsiz saniye. 

 


	2. 0; yıldızlar en çok gözlerin kapalıyken parlar

Genç koyu renk perdelerin arasından sızan günün ilk ışıklarına kaşlarını çatarak bakarken içini çekmekten kendini alamamıştı. Saatlerdir yataktaydı ve fazlasıyla kafein almış birisi gibi hissediyordu; zihni yorgunluktan çökmek üzereydi ancak vücudu buna izin vermiyordu. Homurdanarak dönerken kolunu komodinine uzattı, telefonunu el yordamıyla bulmayı denerken bir şeyleri de devirmişti, umuyordu ki kırılabilecek şeyler değildi. Saate baktığında genzinin derinliklerinden yükselen o iniltiyi engelleyememişti, ya şimdi uyuyabilirdi ya da uykusuzluğunu kabullenerek bir gün daha geçirebilirdi. 

  Hayatında daha önce hiç bu kadar ciddi bir insomnia vakası yaşadığını hatırlamıyordu, uykusuz geceler üstündeki stres kalktığında yerlerini huzurlu uykulara bırakmıştı. İlacına sarılmadan önce son bir kez daha şansını deneyecekti, kendisine yirmi dakika mühlet verdi bunun için. 

  Acımaya başlayan gözlerini ovaladı, sırtını perdelere dönerken gözlerini kapadığı gibi uykuya dalabilmenin hayallerini kuruyordu. Yavaşça bilinci karanlığa gömülürken dualarının kabul olduğunun farkında değildi, belki de bedeni de sonunda yorgunluktan çökmüştü. Uzun zamandır hasretini çektiği huzura kavuşurken yüz ifadesi rahatladı, büktüğü alt dudağı normale döndü; kasları gevşerken nefesi yavaşça düzene girdi. Belki de Tanrı bu zavallı bedenin dualarına kulak vermeye karar vermişti, fazlasıyla optimist ve dindar bir düşünceydi, uyandığında ettiği duaların aklından silinmiş olacağını var sayarsanız. 

_Oldukça loş bir yerdeydi, öyle ki sadece cisimlerin dış çizgilerini seçebiliyordu. Işık kaynağı çok da uzağında olmayan bir televizyon ekranıydı, renk paleti odayı aydınlatmaya yetmeyecek bir film oynuyordu, alt yazılar ekran boyutları sebebiyle okunamayacak kadar alta denk geliyordu. Bulunduğu yer neresiyse bir sona sahipmiş gibiydi, bahçeden çok bir oda hissi vermişti. Ekranla tamamen seçemediği bir siluetin arasında kalmıştı, film arkada anlaşılmaz bir şekilde akmaya devam ederken siluetin dudaklarının da oynadığı az çok görülüyordu. Bir anda sesin dengesi değişirken basınç değişime uğramışçasına kulakları acıdı._

_Ona hitap eden siluetin sesi baskınlık kazandığında ne dediğini anlayamayacağı derecede kelimeleri ağzında yuvarladığını fark etti, fısıldıyor ya da kendi kendine mırıldanıyor gibiydi. Ses tonu herhangi bir enerjiden yoksundu, bazı harfleri de telaffuz etmekte zorluk çekiyordu. Siluet ona kolunu uzattığında bir anda daha da yakınına çekilmiş gibi olmuştu, aralarındaki mesafe daha önce var olmamış gibiydi. Parmaklar tenine dokunduğunda ısı yavaşça tüm vücuduna yayıldı, zihninin ihtiyacı olan huzurun kaynağına ulaşmış gibiydi. Konuşmaya yeniden başladığında kelimelerin artık anlaşılır olduklarını fark etmişti. Ses daha önce sahip olmadığı bir yoğunluk taşıyordu, ondan yayılan ısı gibi, erimiş çikolata gibi._

_"Seni öyle çok özledim ki..." Ona vuran cansız plazma ışıktan olsa gerek, karşısındakinin teni oldukça solgun gözüküyordu. Siluet sıfatına gerek kalmamıştı artık, saçlarının dökümünden yüzünü seçemediği genç bir adamdı karşısındaki. Yaptığı çok fazla enerji gerektiriyormuşçasına derin bir nefes aldı genç adam, kafasını aşağı eğip elini geri çekerken sesi bu sefer de parazitlenmeye başlamıştı, anlaşılmaz hâle gelen kelimeleri hıçkırıklarla ve bambaşka tonlamalarda telaffuz edilen bin bir türlü sözlerle bölünürken Jongin ne demek istediğini anlayamadığı için sinirlenmişti._

_Cebine soktuğu ellerinden tekini çıkarıp gence uzanmayı denedi, sesi gibi bu sefer de görüntüsü parazitleniyordu, kuru gürültünün sesi bir yükselip bir alçalırken karşısındaki koltuktan yavaşça uzaklaştığının farkına varıyordu. Yüzünü yeniden ekrana dönerken filmin değiştiğini ve onun yerine daha parlak bir şeyin başladığını fark etti, parlaklık saniye saniye artarken gözlerini acıtıyordu. Ekranın parlaklığı yüzünden yüzü de ısınıyordu, televizyon arka planda kalmaya devam eden bir sesle patladığında ona çarpabilecek şarapnellerden yüzünü korumak için ellerini siper etti._

  Gözleri fal taşı gibi açılırken rüyasındaki patlama sesini andıran gürültü nabzını aniden hızlandırmıştı,  kapısının çalındığını fark ederken çocuksu korkusuna gülmemek için kendisini zor tuttu. Uzun zamandır hayalini kurduğu gibi dinç hissederken yatağın kenarında oturarak gerindi, rüya görmenin nasıl hissettirdiğini bile unutmuş gibiydi. Gördüklerine anlam verebilmek için ayrıntıları hatırlamayı denerken rüyasında kendine bir sevgili görmenin yalnızlığına dem vurmak dışında ne anlama gelebileceğini düşünüyordu. Omuzlarını silkti, rüya yorumlarıyla aşırı ilgilenen o çocuğa sorabilirdi eğer sonradan aklında kalırsa.

  O anı düşünüyordu da, gördüğü şey kesinlikle onun için bir anlam ifade etmemişti; uykusuzluğu eskisine nazaran hafiflediğinde ve her uyuyabildiğinde seferinde aynı rüyayı farklı şekillerde görmeye başladığında neyi kaçırdığını bulamamıştı. Zihni ona bir şeyler hatırlatmak isterdi, çoğunlukla böyle şeylerin travma izi olduğunu duymuştu, ancak öyle bir anıya sahip olsa annesinin bir yerden sonra sıkılıp anlatacağına inanıyordu. Hiçbir fikri yoktu, çıldırmasına o kadar az kalmıştı ki artık uyumak istediğine emin değildi.

  Şarapnel parçalarının vücuduna saplanırken hissettiği acı bilincinin uyanışını getirdiği için sevinebilirdi bile, ne de olsa  
   ölüm her zaman son demek değildi. Bazen de başlangıcın ta kendisiydi.


End file.
